


I Know U Know（承勋）

by krbyskousuke



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: 兼职后续





	I Know U Know（承勋）

**Author's Note:**

> 李鞋抽烟喝酒日语本当上手  
> 另外69警告
> 
> 真的一滴也不剩了没脸再开车 我要注销驾照（安详）  
> 前传兼职：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276762

李承协的心细得很。

“啊，突然想起我也有点事，你们帮我拿回去吧，抱歉！”

李承协把手头的东西往权光珍和金宰铉面前一放，顺着车勋刚才走的方向奔过去。

金宰铉的眉毛顿时皱成了九十度。

“承协哥！？您还请客呢？当真的？”

“——你们俩去吧回来我报销！”

转眼李承协已经变成远处的一个点。

“哈哈，你看这人……话说勋尼好像也忘记把吉他拿给我们了呢。哎，今天就咱俩搬吧。”

权光珍哭笑不得地看了看被扔下的器材，转过身对蹲在地上的金宰铉说道。

“说什么聚餐……好不容易才习惯每次勋尼都不在……现在这还算哪门子聚餐嘛。”

金宰铉撅着嘴委屈地嘟哝，权光珍上前拍了拍他因为丧气而完全耷拉下去的肩。

“没事没事。不过勋尼的确总是不和我们一起，承协大概是不想让他太有负担。相信你承协哥吧，他能解决这事儿。”

目线终于移回了前路，忧虑却始终没有从金宰铉的眼中消失。

“嗯……希望吧。”

不远处背着吉他只顾低头前行的人显然没有发现自己的行踪。李承协不敢相信，这碰运气的一追，竟然给他歪打正着追上了正确的路，步履便更加慎重，把脚步声也控制得极轻。

李承协这才发觉自己现在的行为简直和stalker无异，内心不由得浮上一丝背德的难堪。可是车勋刚才的神色太让他担心了，那样深的哀切还是第一次见。如果是打工或是私下有什么困难的话，作为一队之长是不是该负起一些责任呢。

因为实在不想再看到你心事重重的悲伤表情了，勋啊。

李承协想着，心口又传来一阵不明的刺痛。

之前一起练习合作过的同僚弟弟，李承协也仅是理所当然地当作同僚看待，可到了车勋这里似乎一切都变了味。李承协总会不由自主被他那清冷又凛然的模样吸引，平时独来独往，工作起来却一丝不苟的姿态倒也令人宽慰。

然而就是这么一个不食烟火只认真做事的人，偶尔却能看见他和金宰铉自然地坐在一块有一句没一句地聊着天，不时甚至毫无顾忌地露出自己从未看过的耀眼笑容，满脸写着最纯粹的快乐。李承协不想承认，他其实有些嫉妒能轻轻松松看到车勋这一面的宰铉。

怎么也想不明白该如何走进车勋的内心。更想不明白，这份困扰他已久的痛感正体到底是什么。

嗯？好像是走到了，地方也是够隐蔽的。studio的话……勋在偷偷当模特吗，还是制作影像呢。

李承协不是没看到过车勋在宿舍做类似的编辑，然而远远地望着车勋踌躇半晌才拖着身子煎熬地走进去，李承协只心生更多怀疑。在原处又等了片刻，确信此时不会和车勋在里面碰上面，才试探着进门。

“您好！请问是收到通知的应募者吗？”

李承协刚进来便被前台staff这句没头没脑的招呼弄得晕头转向，脱口便问：“不好意思，什么应募？”

“啊，如果您不是的话只能请回了。非关系者我们无法接待噢，抱歉啦。”

“哦……是吗，打扰了。”

碰了一鼻子灰，李承协有些不甘心，但既然被拒绝了也毫无办法。正要转身往回走的瞬间，隐约听见staff小声叹了句。

“长得也挺帅的竟然不是来应募的，可惜啰。”

看来是在做模特了吧——然而依旧很可疑。为什么一句也不肯细说呢。

李承协回到公寓才开始懊悔刚才的头脑短路，应该谎称自己是应募者跟着进去看看的。

忽然脑海中闪过一个可怕的念头，吓得李承协在玄关处腿一软。

哎，不会吧，勋怎么可能傻到做这个。确实我们日子十分拮据，但也不能……有这种想法的自己也是危险过头了。

然而悬着的心仍然无法平稳地放下。

李承协颤抖着手，打开手机的搜索框输入那一串字母，艰难地触下搜索键。

脑袋里有什么东西便嘭地炸开了。

“勋啊……不……”

李承协全身的力气像被瞬间抽空，瘫坐在地板上。

蹲在公寓大门口的角落已经半个小时。车勋木然地隔着袋子摸着多到让他觉得陌生的万円钞票，自己方才那淫乱的痴态，还有监督最后意犹未尽的期待眼神在他脑海里挥之不去。车勋心烦意乱地揉了揉太阳穴，试图打起精神。

一次80万的报酬着实可观。总归是现结到了手，足够我们充裕地过一段日子，接下来按部就班回归日常不就好了。再说那边的保密工作很充分，应该也无需担心什么，就此收手是最好的选择了。

这种风险大的工作，再做下去一定会给承协哥他们添麻烦的。

一想到“李承协”这个名字，喉咙就像一瞬被一股脑儿的杂陈哽住，难以言喻的酸楚与恐惧便爬满车勋冰凉的背脊。

“嗡嗡——”

一条line讯息让手心突然震了起来。车勋一个激灵，仿佛拿的不是手机而是块滚烫的石头，险些从手里弹落下去。

“下班了吗？等会来楼顶陪陪我吧。抱歉。”

——李承协的讯息。

车勋抬头望向混浊的灰蓝夜空，强忍住险些夺眶而出的泪水，紧咬着嘴唇直到手机屏幕自己熄灭，才轻轻踏进公寓的大门。

该说抱歉的人究竟是谁才对啊。

哥，我会不会已经无路可退了。

“来啦。”

李承协听见旁边推开门的声响，淡淡地应了一声。视线没有朝着来人，背依旧靠着那堵墙，地上散落比上次还多的啤酒空罐，甚至还有几个烟头。酒精的作用让李承协的脸有些烧了起来，但似乎还未至烂醉。薄纱似的月光不规则地洒在他凛冽而稳重的侧脸，静澈得像幅水彩画。

看得车勋失了神。

“怎么不过来？”

李承协只注视着前方星星点点的楼房光亮，伸出手敲了敲身旁的空位，示意车勋坐在这里。

时间就此凝固了一般，两人谁也没有开口。深夜清寒的空气略显尴尬地流动着，却也勾勒出异样的和谐。几小时前车勋幻听到的那低沉好听的音色，此刻切切实实地在身边响起来了。

“今天累吗？”

“……”

“最近的工作都顺利吗？”

“……”

“勋啊，是不是勉强自己太多了呢。”

——不，不是勉强。能得到应得报酬的工作，怎么能算勉强。

李承协的每一句话都像无形的针，以极为柔缓的形式悄然刺向车勋的内心深处，眼看就要彻底刺穿。

不要再说了，哥。

“没有，哥……我有点困了。不好意思。”

车勋话音已经泛抖，意识到自己的感情即将决堤，猛地起身立刻冲下楼回到房间关上门。

呼，太险了。可能再晚一秒都要出大事。

身体的确是疲惫到极点，精神依然紧绷得毫无困意。车勋拉过被子合上眼，努力让自己与所剩无几的暗夜融为一体，尽可能不再多想任何今天的经历。

吱——门被拉开的声音没过多久便钻进耳朵。熟悉的脚步声让车勋确信是李承协也回房了，但莫名的心虚仍让他在被窝里惊得一颤，下意识地将被子的边角攥得更紧。

声音离自己越来越近。没有像往常一样爬上上铺，浓重的呼吸气息伴随着强烈的酒精味却扑面而来。

哥是在我旁边吗？难道喝多了不舒服？车勋认定这猜测八九不离十，想着要不要起来帮他一把，然而只装作刚被吵醒般，黏糊地睁开惺忪的双眼故意嘟囔。

“嗯……哥？你是喝了多少……”

短暂的窒息后，口腔被注入一簇簇刚才嗅到的热乎空气，与酒气。

车勋这下完全是醒了。眼睛圆睁得像只夜行的猫，看着李承协近得可怕的脸。

以及那双刚刚吻了自己的唇。

“嘘——。”

食指比了个噤声手势，李承协凑到车勋耳边，一字一句轻吐着宛若毒药的言语。

“勋啊，你还没陪完我不是吗。”

这一定不是现实，我还在梦里没有醒。

可探向自己腰际的手触感是那么地真实。

“……！哥？你……做什么？”

惊慌得声音都变了调，车勋的脸瞬间难为情地升温，此时此刻经受的一切都让他陷入前所未有的混乱。

比先前上升的分贝只换来李承协将自己的嘴整个捂得严严实实。

“想被他们俩听见可以再大声点。”

一句冷若寒冰的低语令车勋再不敢乱动，视线也回避似的飘到床边。

好陌生的承协哥。

车勋内心亦满是陌生的感觉。陌生的期待，混杂微妙的喜悦，其中充斥最多的竟是陌生的恐惧。

自己不是盼着这一刻很久了吗？可现在的心情又算什么。

手心传来加重的呼吸，李承协这才移开封住身下人嘴巴的手掌。比先前任何一次都要剧烈的绞痛霎时吞噬了李承协的心脏。

泪水一串串珍珠似地从车勋面颊两侧滚落，水光盈盈的双眼依旧睁大着，瞳孔却已失焦。窗外射进的微弱光线映出略微见红的鼻尖，身躯微微抽搐，除了间歇急促的吸气声，一点儿声音也发不出。

一晚上明明都经历了那些事，心理上的防线怕是早已支离破碎，却还是乖乖遵从自己现在无理的要求。

他在怕我吗？

“勋啊。勋。勋……”

李承协轻声呼唤着这个让他日夜难寐的名字。像是唤不够似的又重复了好几次，希望能将身下人的畏怯减轻。

“勋？勋，哥在这里。”

伸出手欲帮车勋拭去眼泪，却发现他的嘴唇在蠕动。

“哥……快醒过来。我不值得。”

李承协没说话，反而比任何一刻都要专注地端详着车勋。原本只会挂着那副淡漠表情的脸，此时满溢而出的却是自己最不忍看见的悲伤、无助与自责。

“勋啊，哥很清醒。”李承协叹了口气，苦笑道，“……也许哥才是不值得的人吧。”

倒是最希望现在并不清醒。希望刚才用手机搜索出来的东西也是梦。

没能守护好最心疼的弟弟，还让他独自吞下这样多的苦水，自己才是最该反省的人罢了，有什么资格让他再次陷入困境呢。

收回禁锢住车勋身体的双手，李承协慢慢起身离开床铺。窗外偶然闪过的车灯照不见他此刻的表情，只将他身后离去的影子拉扯得细长扭曲，向整个房间蔓延着窒息的苦闷。

李承协觉得或许应该出去彻底静一下再回来，他早已无法以所谓正常的心情面对同一房的这个人。尚未拉开卧室的门，后背陡然袭上大片熟悉的体温，将他温热地包围。

“哥，又去哪？”

环住李承协胸口的双臂像是要把自己整个镶进去一般地紧箍，指尖将衣服的布料抓得皱陷。车勋将脑袋深深埋进身前人的肩窝，尽全力呼吸着那令他魂牵梦绕的气味。

一直苦恋着的，最爱的哥的气味。

“承协哥……不要走了。求你了。”

车勋终是败下阵来。

李承协的最后一丝沉着刹那飞到九霄云外，转过身反将车勋一把揽入怀中。

我也是一样无路可退了，勋。

车勋的脑海因近乎疯狂的悲喜交织而天旋地转，又一点点想从李承协怀中挣脱。

“不……哥，我真的不值得。我很脏。”

所以这真的是我应得的结果吗？车勋想。

承协哥真正的想法，以及此刻究竟是幸福还是不幸，根本无从而知。

然而李承协知道车勋话中的真正意思。仍旧不发一言，只藉着微光将瘦削的车勋一把抱起，谨慎地放回到床铺。自己也随即再一次压了上来，并顺手打开床头的暖黄灯光。

“呜……！”

突然的光亮让车勋慌了，双手条件反射地遮住脸，却被李承协立刻抓住。

“勋……不要逃了。听话。让我看看你。”

车勋迟疑了一下，徐徐拿开手缩回胸前，鼓起勇气张开紧闭的双眼，本就加速的心跳差点骤停。完全映入眼帘的李承协是那么致命地帅气，棱角分明的男人轮廓在灯下宛若雕塑，眼眶细长凌厉，但眼中的温柔好似能填满一池清泉，也逐一冲退了车勋心口一道道的屏障。

“让哥好好看看你。”

欣慰于车勋的眼神由戒备不安变得逐渐柔和，李承协继续轻声说道，像是欣赏着世间最为珍贵的东西一般，将视线牢牢地固定在他身上。

“勋啊，你知道吗。”

指腹羽毛似的抚过那画般精致的耳、目、唇，感知到车勋因为微痒的触感而轻颤。最后整只手抚上车勋的下颚线，捧起他俊俏的面庞。

“勋不是一直都在默默承受那么多苦累吗。所以以后不要再那样勉强自己了。”

“我怎么会忍心看着勋尼独自受委屈呢。”

“勋尼这个存在，对我来说就是最大的值得啊。”

最大的值得。

车勋耳边嗡嗡作响，又被欲哭的感觉哽住呼吸。想要活动一下眼看要麻木的腿，抬起时却无意间抵上了李承协不知何时变硬发热的部位。车勋的脸瞬间被双双浮上心头的羞涩与情动熏得通红，吞了一下口水，却没有像之前那样万般规避了。

和摄影时的感觉完全不在一个次元。我真的应该继续犹豫吗。

_承协哥和我是一样的啊。_

“勋，不哭了。……！啊……”

李承协轻拂了一下车勋因为刚才断断续续的哭泣而消不去红的鼻尖，本想继续安抚一会，这才发觉车勋的腿一直都在抵着他发胀的胯下，甚至传来正在来回轻轻摩擦的错觉。

可车勋变得湿气袅袅的表情在明确地诉说着对性爱的渴求。

原来并不是错觉呢。

李承协努力克制住倾巢而出的狂喜不让它爆发，嘴角却掩不住地兀自上扬。

“……被你发现了。”

垂下头以极低的磁性声线说完这句话，李承协立刻再次封住车勋微启的薄唇。

而这次车勋不再惊慌逃避，紧紧搂住李承协历经锻炼而宽阔厚实的肩头，任由他的舌在自己口中温润如水地辗转交探。

“嗯……”

车勋被不住的缠绕勾得失神，交换空气的间隙不小心泄出娇声。这一声仿如强力催情剂，惹得李承协裤子里的兄弟顿时跳动了一下，胀得也更大了。

如果这之后车勋出太大声，极有可能吵醒隔壁房的权光珍和金宰铉。

可他分明还想要听到更多——车勋更多那因他的攻势而意乱情迷的声音。

李承协觉得自己约是被下半身冲昏了头脑，想法矛盾得可笑，然而这次他无视了罪恶感，选择忠于本能。

勋啊，我是不是太过迟钝，怎能到现在才知晓我是如此地想要你。

想要得快疯了。

良久才不舍地放开车勋的唇舌，李承协轻啜起他下颚附近的敏感带，边啜着边解开他的纽扣，整个摊开上半身的睡衣，抚上那片光滑的胸膛。

“哈啊……哈……”

嘴巴一解放，车勋便开始不断喘气，却也只敢小口小口地慢慢缓过来。李承协湿热的舌头细细舔过车勋白净的脖颈，舔过锁骨上方那颗秀气的痣，一路向下，最后一口含住了早已硬起的肉粒吸吮。

“嗯……嗯……！嗯嗯……”

胸前第一次被口腔包裹的强烈快感瞬间束缚了车勋的神志，只得用手遮住嘴拼命憋回难耐的呻吟。奈何李承协刁钻地吸了又放开，舌头不时在周围小范围地打转，然后再舔回肉粒本身。忍住根本就是不可能的事。

“嗯嗯……！！唔嗯……嗯……嗯……”

车勋双眼紧闭，胸口挺起，另一只手像是要把床单抓破似的死死抓住，声音也无法抑制地逐渐变大，冷白的肌肤逐渐染上大片情热的潮红。 再次睁开眼时，视线与偶然抬起头观察他反应的李承协交汇，那双细长温柔的眼里此时只有欲望之火在熊熊燃烧。

一直都以为是直男的承协哥，对自己竟是这般程度的渴求，着实令车勋有些吓到了。

然而李承协若是再舍得放手，恐怕这辈子都不会原谅自己。

手重新探向车勋的腰，一路向下伸进大腿内侧，触到他那虽隐伏着却将短裤布料微微撑高的分身。

勋也这么快就起来了啊。

李承协这才匆匆起身，把自己的衣物一件一件褪去。脱下内裤时，车勋的目光完全移不开李承协那坚挺得顶端已经要靠上小腹的硬物。

竟然这么快就见到了。这次不是卑微的幻想，是近在眼前的，承协哥的身体，承协哥的那东西。

“哥的……好厉害……”

车勋并不知道自己在说什么。仿佛之前根本没有经历过拍摄时那两轮激烈的交合，水光潋滟的瞳中满是媚得入骨的发情味道，只对上一眼都能让人发狂。

而紧接着的话将李承协一把推向了理智的悬崖边。

“哥……要我来帮你吗？”

他当然太想了，但也微妙地想要拒绝车勋为自己服务。勋今天已经很辛苦，况且还不知道在那个地方又遭受了怎样不堪的对待。

可李承协并不在乎所谓的“脏”。车勋只是为生计走了一条极端的路，他明白那样的事不可能是车勋的本意。

从头到尾都只想极尽小心地一口一口将他品尝，用最温柔的方式让他属于自己。

已经受过的委屈和苦累，就让它烟消云散，从此只换我的守护。

“不……不用。勋今天太累了，哥不想你太有负担。”

听了李承协回答的车勋，表情有些黯淡似地别过脸默不作声，忽然径自抽身坐起来，扯下所有身上残余的衣物与李承协坦诚相对。

两人的性器都精神地挺立着，车勋此时完全裸着的光洁身躯散发的荷尔蒙变本加厉，更引人垂涎。他轻手轻脚地靠近李承协，反将李承协推倒到床的另一侧。

李承协被车勋这突如其来的自发行动刺激得口干舌燥，喉结紧张地上下滚动，躺在那里大气不敢出，心都差点蹦出来。

耳畔随即传来纤柔好听的轻声细语。

“那哥来帮帮我，好吗？”

“可是，我也要帮哥的噢。”

无异于致命级的诱惑言语一字一字溜进李承协脑中，肆意挑乱他的神经。

车勋双臂撑在身前，用手扶住李承协结实的胸膛，膝盖向内折着腿跪坐，看似乖巧的姿态中却洪水一般溢出汹涌的情欲。如同午夜时分悄悄摸到男人床上，欲吸干对方精气的魅魔。

可那水灵灵的眉眼间却又闪烁着对李承协单纯至极的依恋。

“承协哥，我可以的……哥真的不想吗？”

这次没有等李承协的回应，车勋马上转为背对着他的姿势慢慢俯下身，像一只正在伸展身体的猫咪，朝着那根硬物直勾勾探过去。李承协看着出现在自己脑袋上方大开的大腿根，近在咫尺的穴口随着前面颤抖流汁的性器也巍巍地抽动，仿佛是在发出含蓄的邀请。

没有任何犹豫，李承协便从那悬崖一跃而下了。

“嗯……”

车勋才刚抚上李承协的性器，下半身迅速便传来一阵极轻的搔痒，忍不住扭动腰肢试图维持身体的平衡。见车勋对后穴被抚弄产生了反应，李承协把手绕过车勋的腿抓住他的东西，另一只手便沾了沾口水做润滑，在他穴口周围按摩。

“呜……哥……”

湿润的感受让车勋惊慌地撑起身子回头看了一下。李承协立刻停下动作，歪过头问他。

“勋，手指不行吗？”

车勋的脸顿时飞上两抹红霞，支支吾吾半天，才轻声答道。

“嗯嗯……不，不是不行……”

“那就没问题了。我不想让勋待会儿痛，所以现在稍微坚持一下吧，乖。”

车勋终于放下心来，原本的耻感也悄然溜走。重新弯下身体低下头，将脸靠近李承协坚硬的阳物，伸出舌尖由下至上反复细细品味，而后捧起根部含在口中。舌头灵巧地卷动包裹着阴囊，接着又移回性器顶端打转。最后一口含下去，直将整根吞进湿滑的口腔乃至喉道，开始缓急有致的上下动作。

“唔、呃……勋啊……”

太舒服了。

李承协被这超乎想象的口交快感席卷全身，泄出不连贯的喘息，握住车勋分身的手也开始加速揉搓套弄，后穴处的手指小心地将狭窄的入口撑开，藉着口水的润滑插入内部扩张，发出淫靡的黏腻声音。

“哥……！那里……嗯……哈啊……哈……”

车勋前面已经被撸动得肿胀难耐，后面的敏感点也很快被戳到，前后一同的冲击让他的腰一下子软下来，忍不住吐出了嘴里的性器，张着嘴大口喘气。待到缓过来便又迫不及待地抓住李承协的东西再次含住，继续努力地吞吐。柔软蓬松的乌黑发丝亦随着车勋嘴巴活动的频率轻轻飘晃着，喉咙里时不时发出软糯的呜咽，耳朵却也在偷偷捕捉李承协不断漏出的性感低吟。

两人的动作都是那么地激动而温柔。

两人都已深知相互之间有多么渴求，多么希望能够好好取悦对方。

“唔……勋啊……再这样我就……”

就该一泄如注了。李承协很清楚自己现在到了什么程度，缓缓抽出穴中的手指，轻轻拍了拍车勋的屁股示意他停口。车勋这才恋恋不舍地松开嘴，性器从口腔啪地一声弹出，拖出长长的银丝挂在嘴角，接着他便移开了身体。

“哈啊……哈……”

李承协也半坐起身，试图用呼吸平复离家出走的精神。谁知下一秒车勋就跨坐回他的身上，主动环住他的脖子，咬着下唇用潮漉漉的眼神巴巴地瞅着他。

“哥……”

刚才两人大胆的体位还走不出脑海，车勋羞得满面绯红，犹犹豫豫只吐得出这一个字。

“哥，现在给我吧……我想成为哥的东西。”

声音温顺中带着殷切，宛如一只正在对饲主撒娇的猫，却还是鼓起勇气说了出来。

啊，该死。李承协差一点骂出声，在心里不断对自己重复——要保持一点理性，不能太猴急。

可看着这样诱人的小猫咪有几个人能坚持住呢。

李承协一手扶住车勋水蛇般的纤腰，一手捧起他的脸蛋向自己拉近，于颊上印下无数细碎的吻。

“呵呵……嗯……好痒。”

他笑了，真可爱。

李承协吻毕还看不够似的端详着他，笑意也不知不觉爬上嘴角。

“哥……怎么了？”

车勋也直直盯着李承协，李承协却只觉得他困惑的样子也那么迷人。

没什么，就是太喜欢你了啊。

你要什么我都给你。

李承协没有把话说出口，直接抱住车勋的身子，将上半身全部坐起，轻掰着那浑圆的臀瓣，把自己充血的性器对准车勋已被扩张过的穴口，极为轻柔地徐徐推进。尽管李承协已经非常小心，远不同于手指的巨大异物感还是让车勋皱了皱眉头发出闷哼。然而不一会儿便能够适应，略微扭曲的五官也放松下来。

“嗯、哈啊……”

终于把李承协的东西吞到底，车勋大大地吐出一口气，圈紧李承协坚实的后背，闭上双眼，下巴磨蹭着他的颈窝。

李承协也抱紧了车勋，宠溺地摸了摸他的后脑，语气温柔到了极致。

“勋啊，躺下可以吗？”

李承协感受到车勋靠在他肩上点了点头，下体维持连接着的状态，托住他的脑袋将他放到另一边，又随手抓了个靠枕垫在他腰下。看着被安置好，乖巧地躺在自己身下漂亮得无瑕的车勋，李承协的眼中便只装得下深情。

这样就能看到勋的样子了呢。

李承协打开车勋的腿，一只手依旧扶着他的头，缓缓地开始顶送胯部。

“呜……嗯嗯……嗯……”

温和却透着强烈占有欲的抽插不停刺激着内部的敏感处，车勋半眯的双眼雾气缭绕，表情魅惑不已。李承协见车勋没有不适，便安心地逐渐加速。

“啊嗯……啊啊……哥……”

车勋快被急上升的快感融化了，虽仍然抑制着声音，却接连不断从嘴里传出软绵绵的甜腻吐息。配合着交合的动作，修长的双腿自然地缠住李承协的腰，性器前端也流出大量液体，不知不觉就快到达顶峰。

这般节奏舒缓的欢爱反而使车勋更容易沦陷。

而更重要的，是这个正与他合为一体的人。

“哥……”

车勋眨着眼睛，努力想看清最爱的人此刻的脸，伸出手抚上他的面颊摸了又摸。

是真的承协哥。

心头被一股温热填得满满，而后全数迸发。

“哥……好喜欢你……我真的……一直都好喜欢你……”

滚烫的泪水潸然落下，脸上却同时绽放由衷的喜悦，眼里洋溢着的全是爱意与幸福。

李承协觉得这是他这辈子见过最美的笑容。

停下动作，李承协握住车勋伸上来的手，怜爱无比地细细抚摸。然后弯下腰来，轻轻吻去他的泪水。

这个动作几乎让车勋一瞬停止思考，泪流得更凶了。

“傻瓜，哥也喜欢勋啊，一直都好喜欢。”

你想成为我的东西吗？可你已经是我的宝贝了，我最珍贵的宝贝。

你和我，不都是知道的吗？

-END-


End file.
